russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records
IBC Records (also known as IBC Music) is a Filipino record label based in Quezon City has about 900 titles in its catalogue made by the biggest competition of Star Records and GMA Records. It is the country's music reording company which in turn is owned and operated by the sequestered media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. IBC's presence in the music business and create a major music brand will showcases new musical artists, new talent from the network, and produces soundtrack and compilations based on IBC TV shows, entertainment marketplace by producing music compilations from FIlipino OPM artists, original music and performances by popular Kapinoy stars and talents of IBC. IBC Records is a member of the Philippine Association of the Record Industry (PARI), a non-profit and private trade organization, that represents the recording industry distributors in the Philippines. History IBC Records was founded in 2013. The record label was created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to diversify its functions from a broadcast media to a full entertainment company. Commercial operations of the label started in June 2013, signing an exclusive distribution agreement with Sony Entertainment Philippines and Viva Entertainment in the entire country, except in Metro Manila. Due to its distribution agreement with Sony, Viva and Vicoor, IBC Records endured problems with distributing titles in Metro Manila. In October 2013, the record label engage into licensing deals in order to strengthen its production base and gain entry into the Metro Manila market. In October 2013, renewed its licensing deal with Sony, Viva and Vicor which also includes 30 dealerships in Metro Manila. The deal enabled the label to get a significant presence in Metro Manila's market. By December of the same year, the label's number of signed artists increased to 45 artists. The label has established itslf in the masa market, with released from the children show KapinoyLand filling the children’s charts which released on DVD and VCD. IBC Records began with a deal with Viva Records and Vicor Music to produce music-themed series for the network, help fund and launch albums in conjunction with the label tied to IBC shows and produce original song for the programs to be released as singles as result. The releases music albums, and many of the albums have received the platinum and gold record award. Also under this deal, albums by named international artists helped improved IBC Records' market profile. Safe In The Arms Of Love: The Official Soundtrack, released June 17, 2013, has been certified a GOLD and Platinum single, Philippine Association of the Record Industry (PARI). KapinoyLand is quickly approaching Gold and Platinum album status. Dingdong Avanzado for Song for You and Rachel Alejandro for Nagmamanal, Rachel are the debut album released in 2013 is a certified Gold and Platinum over 10.000 million copies nationwide and is the best selling album of all time by IBC artist ever. Also, the most successful IBC act of all time with many gold and playinum certified songs as well as online music download platform to making the online music download service platform, being home to some of the finest, most respected artists. Discography *IBC Records Discography List of top recording artists signed to IBC Records *Abra (2013-present) *AfterImage (2014-present) *Anne Bernardo (2014-present) *Aria Clemente (2013-present) *Arvin Ventanilla (2014-present) *Born to be a Superstar Finalists (2013-present) *Cayleen Villamor (2014-present) *Dingdong Avanzado (2013-present) *Divo Bayer (2013-present) *Dominic Roque (2014-present) *Elmo Magalona (2013-present) *Eraserheads (2013-present) *Giu Comia (2013-present) *Introvoys (2014-present) *KapinoyLand (2013-present) *Jai & Joj Agpangan (2013-present) *Janella Salvador (2014-present) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (2014-present) *Jenine Desiderio (2013-present) *Jerome Abalos (2013-present) *Jerome John Hughes (2013-present) *Joey Albert (2013-present) *Josh Santana (2014-present) *Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico (2013-present) *Khalil Ramos (2013-present) *Lani Misalucha (2013-present) *Lindsay Custodio (2013-present) *Louie Heredia (2013-present) *Maria Aragon (2013-present) *Marlo Mortel (2014-present) *Manilyn Reynes (2013-present) *Miguel Aguila (2013-present) *Rachel Alejandro (2013-present) *Rey Valera (2013-present) *Richard Yap (2013-present) *RJ Jimenez (2013-present) *Ronald Humarang (2014-present) *Shanne Velasco (2014-present) *Slapshock (2013-present) *Sofia Andres (2013-present) *Sugar-High (2014-present) *Tanya Markova (2014-present) *The Dawn (2013-present) *TODAS Kids (2013-present) *Various Artists *Veejay Aragon (2014-present) *Vincent Bueno (2013-present) *Voyz Avenue (2013-present) DVDs/VCDs of IBC Records 'TV shows' *''Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis'' *''Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay'' *''Chicks to Chicks'' *''Cooltura'' *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' *''FNRI Puppet Videos'' *''Goin' Bananas'' *''Goin' Bukol Pwede'' *''Happy TODAS'' *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Janella in Wonderland'' *''KapinoyLand'' *''Kulit Bulilit'' *''Pinoy Thriller'' *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' *''Sandy's Boyfriend'' *''Sandy's Romance'' *''Sic O' Clock News'' *''Sir Chief Loves Maya'' *''TODAS'' *''TODAS Kids'' *''To Love Again'' *''Tumbok Revolution'' *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' *''Whattaboys'' *''Your Heart, My Love'' See also *IBC Records Launched *List of record labels *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official website *IBC Records on Facebook *IBC Records on Twitter *IBC Records's channel on YouTube Category:Philippine record labels Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Record labels established in 2013 Category:IBC Records Category:Philippine music